Eternity is a long time
by BananaVampireCake
Summary: Lightly based on the start of Bloodlines.Elena knows about her parents and Damon know Katherine is not in the tomb.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I woke up everything from the night before hit me. How I looked like her, it was like looking in a mirror me but a different time, the same long brown hair as mine, the same brown eyes as mine everything between us was the same apart from two things, first she was long gone, dead, Secondly she broke both of the Salvatore brothers hearts.

"Morning" I heard a husky voice say as I opened my eyes to reveal I was sat in a car with the oldest Salvatore brother, Damon.

"Where are we?" I asked moments later

"Georgia" he answered with the ' Damon smirk' on his face which always made me think why I picked the other brother, even thought I would never admit it. All of a sudden panic over whelmed me.

"Georgia, no, no where not, seriously Damon where are we?"

"Seriously where in Georgia his smirk gone how you feeling?"

"I feel my-"

"Well there's no broken bones, I checked" suddenly I remembered the man and my car.

"My car, there was a man, I hit a man but then he got up who was that?"

"That's what I would like to know" he answered with that smirk. Another thought shot through my head . This was getting annoying now.

"Where's my phone? Ok, we really need to go back no one knows where I am pull over, I mean it Damon pull over stop the car" I shouted having a break down.

"You where so much more fun when you where asleep" he answered stopping the car.

"Thank you" I said as I tried to get out the car it was a sunny day very hot all I wanted to know was what I wanted. I knew as much as I had just begged Damon to take me home I didn't want to go as HE was there Stefan. HE was the reason I was in my car upside down the night before the reason I was in Georgia with his brother. HE had to find a replacement for the bitch and by the looks of it I did the job very well. I wanted to keep on driving anywhere as long as I wasn't near HIM my family Jenna and Jeremy was back in mystic falls but I knew HE wouldn't hurt them or at least hoped.

"Do you like me because I look like her?" I suddenly asked finally standing up then falling over again caught by Damon and his vamp speed.

"Do you like being up close and personal with the floor Elena?" He asked sarcastically "no I don't you may look like her on the out side but on the inside your" he paused thinking of the right word "your, you, if my brothers only reason for courting you is because you look like her then he is even more stupid than I thought, you Elena" he said making me face towards him "you are the most beautiful, caring person I have met if my brother lets go of you he is going to be the most stupid none living, living person I have ever met. If I had you I would never let you go." He said the last bit in a whisper then kissed my forehead. I didn't know what to say did he tell me he loved me in fewer words was he saying I should take Stefan back even thought he only thought of me as Katherine. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Pick it up" I said knowing he had it in his pocket. He reached in his pocket keeping one arm firmly around my waist.

"Hello Elena's phone" he finally answered "well I don't think she wants to talk to you" he replied back into the phone "it's Stefan he wants to talk to you" he said switching his attention on to me

"Pass it here" I told him dully "hello" I said into the phone

"Elena is that you? where are you? I'll come for you" the family voice of Stefan answered

"Who do you think it is Katherine?" I said bitterly

"It's not what you think"

"What is it then because by the looks of it it's not Damon who has been trying to save her for the last 100 odd year , it's been you, you made me love you so you could be with her but I was never and will never be her sorry to disappoint you" I shouted then waited a few seconds for him to say something

"I never saw you as Katherine" he replied moments later "I knew from the second I saw you in the car the night your parents died that you weren't her I knew you couldn't be you father told me to take care of you now come home for heavens sake"

"That's low even for your standards Stefan a old sad story about how you saved me from drounding the night of my parents death well sorry to tell you this Lexi beat you to it" I shouted nearly crying I could feel damons arm tighten I took a big gulp to try and hold the tears back thinking about my parents death "it's over what ever it was what ever YOU made it out to be it is over!" I screamed then finally give the phone back to Damon as he twisted me around and hugged me.

"Now you have got Elena upset is they anything else you want or did you just want to make her life a living hell" Damon said in to the phone "no I have not compelled her, my love is real not fake just so I can feel like I'm with some one else" he said in to the phone "yes I do know what love is I felt it once long before Katherine but obviously the bitch killed her when she knew I wouldn't love her if she was still in the picture" he added moments later "I'm already dead" he said moments later "ok you have a good day now" he suddenly added on then ended the phone call. I was still crying a bit when he had both hands free again.

"What did you mean by that?" I asked lifting my head up from his chest to look into his bright blue eyes

"By what?" He said looking down at me

"Your love is real" I quoted

"My love is real you really don't know the meaning of that Elena?" He said sarcastically

"No love for who"

"Now that would be telling"

"Please tell me"

"Only if you tell me why your still here and not ran for the hills yet"

"Ok deal you first though"

"Ok no fair though"

"It is fair" I interrupted

"Do you want me to tell you or not"

"Yes tell me" I said with puppy dog eyes

"I love ….. You, Elena" he said lifting a strand of hair out of my face. I stood there in shock then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it up to now and continue to if you think I could do anything different or don't like something tell me I like constructive criticism so here is the next part :D**

**Disclaimer: I not own The Vampire Diaries and will never ever own it as if I did Elena would be with Damon, Damon and Alaric would be fighting over Elena, Stefan would be with Caroline, Anna would still be alive and with Jeremy, Jenna would be with Elijah and Alaric Damon Jeremy Matt Stefan and Tyler would be more badass. (I do love vampire diaries but these things would be epic)**

Chapter Two

'_I love you too!' why was I saying this did I yes I had feelings for him but it wasn't love it couldn't be. He was hot yes he was honest but he also didn't care for anyone but his self I know that it is only because what Katherine did thought. So did I love him, yes, do want to tell him, no ,unless he says it to me first._

"Why, Why did I have to be stupid you don't tell her you LOVE her your suppose to be the bad guy" I heard what I presumed to be Damon saying to his self as I entered the real world again.

"So you did say it you told be you love me" I said weakly

"Oh your awake how are you feeling I presume it's the heat have a drink" he handed me a bottle of water

"you didn't answer me" I said taking a mouthful of the drink

"You didn't ask a question"

"I don't want to play games Damon did you tell me you love me?"

"what if I did you will go running back to st Stefan when we get back I really don't see what I feel or don't feel has anything to do with you"

"did you not hear me on the phone I want nothing to do with that douche, he could die for all I care but he's already dead"

"so are you telling me you love me?"

"what does it matter you obviously don't love me so why should I tell you?" I said moodily as he pulled the car into a car park opposite a bar with a big sign on the top of it saying 'Bree's'.

"come on we are going in" Damon said getting out the car. I would of rather been dead the first person I thought I really loved only saw me as his bitch of a ex and person who I had felt safe with since my parents died had near enough told me he felt the same as his brother. Yes it was true I had felt safe when Damon held me after the phone call with Stefan but I knew it was more that trust & safety it was love.

"now!" he shouted waking me from my day dream.

"I'll stay here"

"No out the car now!"

"Why you can go in there and pick up any girl you like they may think I like you and be totally put off by it" I put a bit of negative emotion on the like.

"Uggghhhhh!" he groaned as he used his vamp speed to get to my door open it and crouch down so he could look me in the eyes with his bright blue one which always took me to another world "you want the truth" he said in a angry tone which didn't suit his body language at all "I have loved you since the first time I saw you it wasn't because of Katherine or to get to my brother it was well just you" his tone softening "and I know it will be Stefan even after this Katherine fight because you love him because he is the better choice because I'm always second best and if you do love me well, your stupid" I just sat

there shocked again for the second time today. "please don't let her faint on me again please god" I heard him chant under his breath.

"What if I don't want the better choice" I finally managed to say.

"Your not thinking straight"

"I am for the first time in a while he has always seen me as her and at the end of the day I see that. he was just there to make me feel good I never loved him it was a illusion he made me think he loved me I fell for it and thought it was more than it was, but I know now what love is it is with you I never felt the safety that I feel with you I have never felt this feeling pulling me towards you even when I don't want to I didn't't know what love was till now with you, I love you Damon Salvator and even if you don't love me I will never feel any different"

"Elena, I do love you I just don't want you to regret any-"

"Damon, just kiss me" our lips smashed together as our fingers intertwined we molded to fit each other any gravity that was holding me down to the earth had now moved to Damon. For once in a long time I felt like I belonged. For the first time ever I felt in love.

"Aww you don't want Stefan well that's a relief" I heard a voice from over the car park.

"Katherine" I heard Damon mutter under his breath as he held me closer than he was doing breaking the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had many people read whis story so thank you if you are :D if there is anything i could improve on or anything you think would be good in the story line itself please comment thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any or the charecter :( apart from in my head**

Chapter 3

"I thought she was dead" I managed to stutter

"well sorry you didn't get the gold star my dear Elena I have been dead for a few hundred years now" Katherine replied suddenly appearing a few steps away from me and Damon.

"what do you want?"

"Stefan and you of corse" She answered pointing at Damon.

"well Stefan would be more than happy to take you back"

"oh he got tiered of my replacement?"

"yeah I seem to have that effect on people and trust me if you even touch Damon you will be tiered of me as well"

"that's no way to talk to your great great great blah blah blah grandmother is it now"

"it doesn't matter who you are they will be a stake sticking out of your chest if you do"

"aw little Elena getting over protective of my man" She said approaching me.

"you keep your hands off her or they will be one fine stake through that oh so cold heart of yours" Damon Snapped.

"you have gone soft to, Damon I knew Stefan would but you Damon why do you need her I'm here to take you back we can snap her neck like a twig then run off into the sunset together"

"What do you want, Katherine? And cut the I want you Damon crap we both know you don't you faked being in the tomb for god sake"

"Well no I want Stefan your just a extra on the side for when I get bored but you could always join in"

"Go to hell" I screamed at her knowing how much it was hurting Damon.

"you really don't like me do you Elena is it because you know they both only want me and you're the replacement or the fact we look the same and you really hate your self?"

"you're the replacement Katherine now if you want my brother I'm sure he will be at home waiting for you" Damon Stepped in again.

"you are turning into your brother I must say this new try to be like Stefan routine makes me possibility like you"

"do you want that stake through you heart now or later" I was getting fed up of her she may look like me but god I don't care if she is dead.

"Aw am I a threat to you Elena"

"No you're a" I was cut off by my phone ringing it was in my pocket I dunno how it got there It must have been Damon but I picked it up. "hello?"

"Elena?" The familiar voice answered.

"What do you want?"

"I know where you are I am coming to get you"

"no your not"

"yes I am I have just reached the Georgia border"

"oh is that so" I stopped to think and came up with a plan "I have a surprise for you"

"oh do you now"

"yes but you have to be here to see so hurry up"

"Oh I will should be there in ten minuets" then he put the phone down Damon backed away.

"Come back here"

"why you have a surprise for my brother"

"no I don't she does" I said kissing him

"oh that's my little kitten"

"what did you just call me?"

"sorry to break the little love fest but he is gonna be here in 10 minuets"

"yes your point?"

* * *

><p>10 minuets later I saw Stefan's car pull in to the car park.<p>

"he's here" I whispered in to Damon ear breaking the kiss then starting again.

"Elena" Stefan said running to the place where we was stood.

"surprise" I said breaking the kiss again.

"What?"

"well you wanted Katherine and look who we found" I said waving my hand in the same direction that Katherine came out from behind the cars_._


End file.
